Não sempre mas para sempre
by Anaheitor1
Summary: samantha tem um boa vida junto do seu namorado kendall e da sua melhor amiga alexa e dos seus amigos ,logan,carlos,e james, juntos iram passar por aventuras, desgostos, discusões, festas... Mas juntos será até ao fim das suas vidas
1. praia

samantha, tem 23 anos, vive em Los Angeles, e é modelo

Alexa,tem 25 anos ,vive em Los Angeles e é actriz

Pov samantha

Eu e o kendall namoramos a 2 anos , sempre fomos um casal feliz apesar da nossas brigas , por vezes nem sempre nos vemos , como o meu trabalho e o dele é dificil. Mas sempre que pudemos estar juntos ,estamos e disfrutamos do momento da melhor maneira possivel.

Hoje estavamos todos juntos ,eu o kendall a alexa , e os amigos da banda do kendall decidimos ir todos a praia .

Eles estavam todos na água ,eu e o kendall ficamos na toalha a conversar .

- quero te pedir uma coisa- disse kendall

- não me digas que me vais pedir em casamento -respondi num tom ironico

-um dia ,mas não hoje -disse ele a sorrir

- haha , então o que me queres pedir ? -perguntei

-sabes, como já estamos juntos a algum tempo , queria saber se querias ir viver comigo ?-perguntou assim com um ar de incerteza

-ah não sei ,gosto tanto da minha casa-disse eu com cara de quem não queria

- decerteza ?-perguntou

-sim, tu ficas na tua , eu fico na minha tá ?!-disse

-ok... tu é que sabes,vou respeitar,se calhar é um pouco cedo pra perguntar isto -disse ele um pouco desiludido com a minha resposta

- kendall -chamei-o

-sim ?-respndeu

- eu estava a brincar contigo ... é claro que eu quero ir morar contigo -disse eu

-a sério ?-perguntou ele entusiasmado

-sim, para falar a verdade, estava a ver que nunca mais pergutavas -disse eu

- ohh ,podias ter dito ,eu ando a planear perguntar isto -disse eu

- parecemos dois cashopos, com vergonha de dizer coisas um ao outro-disse eu a rir-me

- é as vezes acontece não é,apesar de estarmos dois anos juntos, a coisas que tenho vergonha de te dizer -disse ele

-é ? ... e diz me lá o que tens vergonha de me dizer ? -perguntei

-oh nada, coisas sem importancia - disse ele envergonhado

- tens vergonha de me dizer que estou gorda ? ... oh querido até eu já notei isso -disse eu olhando para o mar

- tu gorda hahaha , tu não estas gorda amor , pareces um sereia -disse ele a rir

- uma sereia ? -perguntei

-sim ,metade mulher metade baleia -disse ele a rir-se muito

- olha , dou-te 5 segundos para fugires da minha frente - disse eu irritada com ele

Ele levantou-se e começou a correr em direcção ao mar, e levantei-me e fui atrás dele ,ele chegou a água e foi para junto deles ,e eu fui lá ter junto dele, para a vingança.

- amor,amor,pará eu estava a brincar contigo ,pará -disse ele a rir-se

-é a brincar - disse e agarrei o pescoço dele

- era, mas o que me vais fazer ?-perguntou

- vou te mostrar a mulher baleia -disse eu e pendurei me no pescoço dele e mandei me para dentro de água, mas depois vim acima

- tu chamas isso vingança é hahaha diz me o que foi isso ?-disse ele a rir-se de mim

- sim, querias que te mata-se era - disse eu com cara de amuada

- ahah és mesmo croma ,se me matases irias chorar muito -disse ele fazer pouco de mim

- és assim ,então logo não há festa para ninguém ... xau - disse virei as costas e sai da água

Eu ouvia os outros a rirem se de nos , mas não liguei ,fui para a toalha limpei me e vesti-me ,e eles vieram ter comigo .

-vais te já embora ?-perguntou a alexa preocupada

-sim , eu sou croma, e baleia -disse olhando para o kendall

- oh samantha eu estava a brincar contingo - disse ele

-tá tá ,logo falamos melhor a menos que não fales com cromas- disse eu peguei na mala

- mas... - o kendall tentou falar mas não deixei

- sim, eu vou sozinha para casa tá ?! divirtam-se -disse e fui

pov kendall

A samantha foi para casa,chatiada,eu estava a brincar com ela,não foi por mal, se ela agora não quiser ir viver comigo , fiz bosta ,logo falo com ela

- ups ,alguém fez bosta -disse o logan

- é e da grande - disse eu

- porque disseste isso,sabes bem que ela tem um feitio complicado , vais ter mesmo de pedir desculpa, porque ela é orgulhosa o suficiente para não e pedir desculpas -disse a Alexa

- é kendall, foi desnecessario ,disseres aquelas coisas-disse o carlos

- sim, olha leva-lhe fores,vai resultar ,sabes que ela adora flores por isso -disse o james

-é vocês tem razão ,eu vou já embora -disse eu

- nos também vamos -avisou o james

Fomos para casa, quando cheguei a minha casa, fui tomar banho, vesti uma roupa e fui até a uma florista ,comprei as flores favoritas da samantha, e fui até casa dela , eu espero ficar bem com ela ,porque logo temos festa na casa do logan e eu não quero ir sem ela. Então cheguei a casa dela ,bati a porta e ela veio abrir .

-o que queres?- perguntou ,quase sem olhar para a minha cara

- quero te a ti -disse eu ,tentando aliviar o ambiente

- não te ponhas com brincadeiras -disse ela com um ar de mal humorada

- tou a brincar -disse eu

- sabes que as tuas brincadeirasnão dão bom resultado -disse ela

- é,mas vim te pedir desculpa ,pela minha brincadeira -disse eu e ela deixou -me entrar

-senta-te -ordenou ela

- olha eu sei que fui parvo, e não devia ter te dito aquilo , tu és a rapariga mais bonita que já vi- disse eu em pedido de perdão

- pois , não percisas de dar graxa tá-disse ela

- ok,mas desculpa - pedi

- esta bém, mas isso que não se volte a repetir -disse ela sorrindo

- eu sabia que me desculpavas... bem estas flores são para ti - disse ele ,e dei-lhe as flores

- awww a sério é só por seres assim é que eu te amo ... amei o presente ,obrigada -disse e beijamos nos

- não tens de agradecer, só porque te amo -disse eu

- agora vai te vestir porque logo temos festa na casa do logan -disse empolgado

- é mas eu tenho de ir me vestir e tal, vai demorar, por isso não vais ficar aqui -disse ela

- estas me a expulsar da tua casa ?perguntei

-sim,vá depois eu ligo-te ... vá, amo-te - disse ela e beijou-me

- ok , até logo , também te amo - disse á junto da porta

- até logo- disse ela e despedimos nos.

pov samantha

Gostei que o kendall venha pedir desculpa, e para mais amei a supresa,ele sabe sempre o que me deixa feliz, também não aguentaria muito tempo chatiada com ele. Vou me arranjar tão bem para ele, logo teremos uma noite especial...


	2. festa

O kendall foi embora, fui para cima ,vestime * sem_t%C3%ADtulo_227/set?id=87934765 ,arrangei-me, quando vi as horas já eram horas de ir ,peguei no carro e fui até a casa do logan, toquei a campainha veio ,o logan abrir .

- posso ?-perguntei

- claro ...entra -disse a olhar para mim

-obrigada, onde esta o kendall ? -perguntei

- esta na sala-disse ele

- olha , eu vou só a casa de banho eu já lá vou ter -disse

Eu já conhecia os cantos da casa,fui até a casa de banho, dei um geito na maquiagem e fui até a sala,cheguei lá ficaram a olhar para mim.

- oh oh, para onde estão a olhar ah ?! - disse o kendall , dando um palmada no braço do james,servindo de aviso para todos

- boa noite -disse eu a sorrir

- uau,isso é tudo para mim ?-perguntou o kendall abraçado-me

- blahhhh - disse o logan com cara de nojo

- algum problema logan ?-perguntou o kendall

- vocês dão me vomitos -disse o logan

- ahaha mata-te logan -disse eu

Eles estavam lá a conversar e eu e o kendall estavamos abraçados.

- hoje vamos ter uma noite especial -disse lhe ao ouvido

- é ,quero ver isso -disse ele

-a duvidar de mim ,até parece que não me conheces -disse eu

- não estou a duvidar, eu quero é que seja muito especial com dizes -disse ele

-será -disse eu

-ok... estas linda -disse ele

- só para ti - disse lhe com um olhar sedutor

- calma , não me deixes já maluco, a noite ainda é um criança -disse ele a sorrir

-é tens razão -disse e pisquei o olha

Fomos para junto do pessoal de novo.

- logan ,não há musica ?-perguntei

- claro que há -disse ele e foi meter musica

- dá-me a honra desta dança princepe kendall ?-perguntei ao kendall

-claro princesa com todo o prazer -disse ele

Desmanchamos nos a rir e fomos dançar os dois .

- andas muito engraçada tu - disse o kendall

-ainda não viste nada-disse eu

-muito atrevida a menina- disse ele

Acabamos de dançar ,fomos todos conversar, as horas iam passando , eu estava a namorar com o kendall lá num canto.

- vamos para casa -disse eu

- para a de quem ?-perguntou ele

-para a minha... vamos avisa los - disse eu e fomos ter com eles

-pessoal nos vamos para casa-avisei

- ok ,divirtam-se -disse o james

- ahah e vamos -disse e pisquei o olho ao kendall

- não liguem ela tá maluca, e eu de caminho também -disse o kendall

- ahahha portem-se bem -disse o carlos

- sempre ,até amanha pessoal -disse o kendall

Eu puxei-o ,e mandei xau com a mão ,eles ficaram a rir , chegamos ao carro , eu conduzi até a minha casa, saimos do carro ,eu abri a porta de casa , atirei a minha mala beijei-o fechei a porta com o pé , atirei-o para o sofá .

-calma gatinha -disse ele

-shiuuu ,eu mando -disse eu

Fomos para o quarto tiramos a roupa ele deitou-me na cama, e começou a beijar me pescoço, dando me leves mordidas por ali. Envolveu um dos meus seios com uma das mãos, enquanto o outro recebia beijos molhados. Foi descendo os beijos pela minha barriga, mordendo de leve a pele debaixo do umbigo. Passou os dedos por debaixo da lateral das cuecas, e isso fez -me 'ligar' de novo, ficando por cima dele. Beijei seu pescoço tendo a certeza de deixar uma marca ali só para apimentar um pouco as coisas , passei minhas mãos por seu tórax e barriga, e arranhei de leve a barra dos seus boxers. Beijei por cima do tecido, e pude sentir seu membro quente, e ver que o volume estava relativamente grande. Tirei os boxers , e tirei as minhas cuecas também. Coloquei minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele , e pedi para que ele se sentasse e encostasse as costas na cabeceira da cama. Encaixamos nos, e comecei a mexer me lentamente. Ele pos as mãos no meu quadril, e prendeu os dedos . Beijei-o calmamente, ainda a mexer me num ritmo constante. Ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, fazendo me soltar um gemido. Agarrei o cabelo da nuca dele , e comecei a mexer num ritmo mais rápido. Ele distribuía beijos pelos meus ombros, e eu começava a mexer me cada vez mais rápido. Momentos depois caimos para o lado exaustos .

- és perfeita -disse ele com um ar cansado

-tu também , eu disse-te que ia ser especial - disse eu a sorrir

-é , amei a noite -disse ele

-amo-te -disse eu e dei-lhe um beijo

-eu também -disse ele e fechou os olhos

Adormecemos os dois. No dia seguinte ,acordei ele ainda dormia, fui tomar banho , depois fui me vestir sem querer deixei cair o telemovel e ele acordou

- o que aconteceu ?-perguntou ele exaltado

- nada deixei cair o telemovel-disse eu

-ok ,já tomaste banho ?-perguntou

-já, não ves - disse eu

-podias ter esperado por mim -disse ele

-ahah ,fica para a proxima - disse eu a rir

Acabei de me vestir , ele foi tomar banho ,fui para baixo preparei o pequeno almoço ,entretanto ele veio e comemos.

- quando é que te mudas para minha casa?-perguntou ele

- não sei , eu amanha tenho de ir trabalhar ,mas para o proximo fim de semana fazemos isso -respondi

-ok , ainda bem-disse ele e sorriu

- tenho de ir para casa ,trocar de roupa e tal - avisou

- ok , vai lá então -disse eu

- tu a tarde vais fazer alguma coisa ?-perguntou

-sim vou sair com a Alexa, sabes coisas de mulheres, shopping ...- expliquei

-pois eu sei, coisa chatas -disse ele

-hahaha para ti que és homem ,mas porque não combinas com eles alguma coisa ?-perguntei

- pois é isso que eu ia fazer -respondeu

- ok-responde e dei-lhe um beijo

-eu vou embora -avisou me mais uma vez

- ok ,eu levo-te a porta -disse e fomos até a porta

- xau ... olha amei a noite-disse ele e deu me um beijo

- é eu também e muito ... xau -disse e dei-lhe um beijo

- amo-te- disse ele

- eu também ,xau - disse e fechei a porta

Fui para dentro e fui arrumar a casa ,mais tarde a Alexa chegaria


	3. mudanças

Uma semana mais tarde

O Kendall veio ter comigo, para tratarmos da casa, eu já tinha tudo arrumado , pusemos as coisas no carro do kendall e fomos ,eu levava poucas coisas, molduras, roupas, pratos e coisas assim, o moveis pertenciam a casa por isso deixei estar , chegamos fomos arrumar os pratos, o copos na cozinha e depois fomos para o quarto do kendall por as minhas roupas e maquilhagens e cremes e isso tudo .

- acho que vamos ter de comprar outro armário -disse ele

- porque ?-perguntei

- já viste a roupa que tens , eu duvido que as tuas coisas caibam cá todas, a tua sorte é que a casa de banho é grande e cabe os cremes e maquilhagens e isso tudo - disse ele muito rápido

- hahaha calma, eu sou organizada -disse eu

- é quero ver - disse ele

- não te metas com coisas ,que depois não te lavo as cuecas - disse eu a rir

- hahaahah eu lavo - disse ele

- és tão parvo ...olha la tens visinhos ? -disse a espreitar pela janela

- tenho -respondeu

- ah ok -disse continuando a arrumar

-porque ,tás com medo de que eles oiçam os teus gritos é ?-perguntou

-quais gritos ?- perguntei fazendo de despercebida, apesar de saber bem o que ele falava

- não te faças de parva ,eu sei que sou irresistivel, e sou tão bom na cama-disse ele com ar preservo

- é tens razão , tu na cama és cinco estrelas, não ressonas, não te mexes muito ,ta bom -disse eu a gozar

- haha eu sei que te deixo louca ,não percisas de dizer -disse ele armado em grande

- muito louca... miauuu -disse eu a rir -me dele

-faz muito disso faz-disse ele chegando ao pé de mim

- temos que arrumar a casa querido -disse eu continuando a arrumar as coisas

Continuamos a arrumar, depois de estar tudo arrumado, eu fui fazer um jantar especial ,porque o kendall ,convidou o james o logan e o carlos a alexa não era preciso avisar porque ela vinha com o carlos porque eles namoram .Acabei de fazer o jantar ele foi por a mesa, e eles chegaram e eu fui abrir a porta .

- boa noite. -disse

-boa noite. -disseram eles todos

- entrem,vaiam para a cozinha -ordenei

- ok -disseram ele e foram para a cozinha

- Alexa -chamei-a

- sim ,querida -respondeu

- então novidades ?-perguntei

- ah já sei o que queres saber, aconteceu ,mas depois falamos melhor -disse ela

- ok , quando eles se meterem na conversa - disse eu e fomos para a cozinha

Jantamos ,e eles foram para a sala, conversar e jogar playstation e eu e a Alexa ficamos a arrumar a cozinha

- então ,conta lá -pedi

- bem , foi demais, ele é maravilhoso, carinhoso eu amo-o muito -disse ele com um ar de felicidade

- a sério, para repetir ?-perguntei

- claro , por mim todos os dias - disse ela a rir

- hahaha tadinho ao fim da semana esta de rastos hahahhaha - disse a rir também

-e o kendall como vai isso ?-perguntou

- o kendall ,um tarado de primeira sempre maluco , e pronto para... meu deus -disse eu

- ahahah a sério ? ahah - perguntou ela a rir

- é mesmo , a tarde perguntei lhe se ele tinha visinhos e perguntou se eu estava com medo que eles ouvisem os meus gritos, que ele me deixava louca -contei-lhe

-ahahhahahah - riu-se de mim

Acabamos de arrumar as coisas fomos para a sala, eles estavam lá todos malucos a jogar , estava o carlos e o logan a jogar, cheguei ao pé do kendall e dei-lhe um beijo

- já arrumaste a cozinha ?-perguntou me ao ouvido

-sim -respodi

- assim logo não preciso de esperar que arrumes a casa -disse ele

- oh kendall - bufei

- então ?-perguntou

- querido não pode ser todos os dias, hoje estou cansada, meu deus kendall és um tarado , só pensas no que não deves, epáh até tenoh medo de casar contigo , vais me fazer um monte de filhos -disse

- se for preciso -disse ele

- depois és tu que os aturas e os tens ,né , fazer é facil depois , olha - disse

- ok ,tu é que sabes -disse ele e voltou a olhar para a tv

Fiquei a ve-los a jogar e tinha de ficar ali .

pensamento on *

O kendall ele é maluco ,ele nunca foi assim , sempre foi querido comigo ,ele ainda é ,mas agora só pensa em fazer amor, meu deus,ele dá cabo de mim, a terceira vez esta semana, agora na casa dele pior , eu falo com ele,ok eu gosto eu amo-o ,ele é lindo , tem um bom corpo e como diz ,deixa me maluca ,mas tem de ter calma

pensamento off*

Eles acabaram de jogar e foram para casa , nos fomos para o quarto , vestimos os pijama , e ficamos a namorar, o kendall começou a por a mão debaixo da camisa do pijama

- kendall ... hoje não -disse eu

- ok -disse ele e virou-se

- pelo menos um boa noite e um beijo -disse eu

- ok ,boa noite,amo-te muito - deu-me um beijo e voltou-se

Deitei a cabeça na almofada e acabei por adormecer .


	4. Despedida

No dia seguinte acordei,o kendall não estava lá, não sei porque,mas acordei triste,não sei . Fui tomar banho vesti-me * cgi/set?id=88488705&.locale=pt-br fui até a cozinha, fui comer qualquer coisa ,cheguei a conclusão que não estava ninguém em casa, pois agora é só o kendall . Fui ver tv, passado 1 hora chegou o kendall e os amigos e a Alexa, vinham todos a rir -se.

- podem fazer menos barulho ? - pergutei

- podemos -responderam todos

- ok ,obrigada - disse

Eles foram se sentar no sofá ,sentaram-se a bruta e puseram se a falar e a jogar .

- ok - disse irritada e fui para a cozinha

Cheguei a cozinha e olhei para todo o lado ,mas não percebi porque fui para ali ,então fui para o quarto passei pela sala ,estavam eles todos contentes a jogar, reparei que o kendall olhou para mim , não liguei e fui até ao quarto ,vesti um bikini e fui para a piscina. Cheguei a piscina ,larguei a toalha e mandei um mergulho andei lá a nadar ,depois sai da piscina e fui me deitar ao sol, estava a pensar na qual maneira de me sentir bem, mas não encontrei nenhumA .

- o que se passa ?-perguntou o kendall ajoelhando se junto a mim

- nada -respondi com firmeza

-nada?, não me deste um beijo, levantaste da sala, nem falas -protestou

- ok ,kendall eu hoje acordei assim triste queres o que ?!-respondi e virei a cara

- eu posso mudar o teu humor -sugeriu ele

- olha kendall estou sem paciencia para essas coisas-disse

- ok -disse

- olhem lá ,estam chatiados comigo ?-perguntei e levantei me

- não -respondeu -mas porque ? -perguntou

- andam sempre a divertir-se nunca me chamam - queixei me

- ohh não calha -disse ele

- que desculpa - disse com um sorriso ironico

- é a verdade - disse

-vocês não gostam de andar comigo -disse eu irritada

- não é nada disso ,sabes que te amo ,e eles gostam muito de ti - disse ele

- sim ,sim - disse e levantei-me

-samantha - chamou-me

Eu ignorei o kendall, cheguei lá acima e fui tomar banho e durante o banho ,pensei. Preciso de férias, de me afastar deles, é isso,eu estou a criar mau ambiente entre eles ,por isso é que não me convidam. Já decidi , vou para o Canadá, tenho lá a minha prima que eu adoro muito ,ela é super querida e dá os melhores concelhos, e sei que ela me vai ajudar . Vou ligar para a avisar

chamada on *

eu : olá prima

xxx : oláa, não é a Olivia, é o namorado

eu : ah ok , olha eu queria falar com a Olivia

xxx : olha ela ,saiu ,mas ela deve estar a chegar

eu : olha , quando ela chegar ,diz para ela me ligar

xxx : direi

eu : obrigada ,xau

xxx : xau

chamada off

Vesti-me e fui para a sala, senti-me lá e eles estavam a jogar , eu falei com a Alexa enquanto eles jogavam ,até que o meu telefoe toca ,era a minha prima , fui até ao meu quarto atender o telefone

chamada on *

-eu : oláaa prima

olivia : oi prima , o que se passa ?

eu : olha ,estou aqui um bocado mal e precisava de ti

olivia : é alguma coisa com o kendall ?

eu : não estamos bem ,eu só preciso de férias, e pensei se podia ir ai passar uns tempos

olivia : claro prima, eu tenho tantas saudades, claro que podes vir

eu :obrigada prima

olivia : vens quando ?

eu : vou amanhã.

olivia : ok depois, quando chegares ligas me para eu te ir buscar

eu : ok , obrigada ,tenho de ir ,beijos até amanha

olivia : até amanha beijinho

eu : obrigada , xau

olivia : não tens de agradecer ,xau

chamada off *

Desci até a sala para lhes contar que vou estar fora por algum tempo

- quero falar com vocês -disse ,mas ninguém respondeu

- eu quero falar com vocês agora -disse um pouco mais alto

- sim , o que queres ?- perguntou o logan

- é assim , eu vou para o Canadá passar uns tempos -disse

- vais estar lá quando tempo ? - perguntou a Alexa

- não sei uns tempos-respondi

- vais quando ?-perguntou o james

- amanhã -respondi

-mas porque ?-perguntou me o kendall fazendo uma espressão triste

-preciso de uns tempos sozinha ,preciso de me afastar daqui -respondi

- e vais para lá sozinha assim -disse o carlos

-claro que não , vou para casa da minha prima -disse

-da olivia ?-perguntou o kendall

- sim -respondi

- eu vou para cima fazer as malas -avisei e fui

Fui até ao quarto ,peguei em duas malas, fui ao armário , dobrei algumas roupas e meti na mala, e mais algumas coisas, estava a arrumar tudo e batem a porta

- posso ?-perguntou o kendal abrido um bocado da porta

- claro ... entra-disse

- não tens de o fazer - disse aproximando se de mim

- pois, mas eu quero - disse

- ok... só não acredito que me vais deixar -disse ele virando a cara e olhar para as minhas malas

- eu vou, esta decidido -disse e fui fechar as malas

- ainda ontem nos mudamos para a minha casa, estamos super felizes juntos e tu agora vais te embora assim - disse ele

- kendall ,olha para mim !- ordenei ,e fui ao pé dele

- sim -disse e olhou

- eu continuou a amar-te mais que tudo, também me vai custar estar sem ti ,mas eu preciso disto ,precebes-disse

- mas porque ? -perguntou

- eles mal me falam, mal estamos todos juntos, a alexa mal me fala, tu só queres é fazer amor , eu sinto-me sozinha ,estou confusa- respondi

- ohh, mas sabes que se eu quero fazer ,é porque te amo -disse

- mas não a toda a hora ... e isso é o menos -disse

- então , não estas confusa sobre o que sentes por mim pois não ? -perguntou preocupado

- claro que não ,eu amo-te muito ,senão não me tinha mudado ,eu amo-te ,mas não sei estou confusa- respondi e baixei a cabeça

- olha eu vou apoiar a tua decisão ,mas com algumas condições -disse ele

-ai é ,e quais ?-perguntei

- temos de falar quase todos os dias , continua a amar-me - respondeu

- todos os dias, e vou-te amar sempre -disse

- vou morrer de saudades -disse ele e encostamos as nossas testas

- eu também ,mas vai ser o melhor - disse e dei-lhe um beijo

- acredito ... amo-te muito nunca te esqueças -disse ele

- eu também te amo muito muito e nunca me esquecerei -disse e beijamos nos ,um beijo longo

- vamos para baixo ?-perguntou ele

-vamos quero me despedir deles -disse eu

Fomos até lá baixo , falamos todos ,despedimos nos, um pouco de tempo depois, fomos jantar, despedi-me mais uma vez deles, porque eu ia sair cedo de casa, eles foram embora e nos fomos para o quarto , eu e o kendall ficamos a namorar ,mas depois fomos dormir . Na manha seguinte acordei era cedo , o kendall também acordou fomos tomar os dois banho juntos depois fui me vestir, quando acabei de me arranjar ,fomos comer ele levou as malas para o taxi e ficamos a despedir.

- vou ter muitas saudades - disse ele

- eu também -disse e dei-lhe um beijo

- volta rápido por favor ! -pediu-me

- vou tentar -disse

- boa-disse ele e sorriu

- bem esta na hora de eu ir -avisei

- pois é -disse com uma cara triste

- não fiques assim eu vou voltar e melhor que nunca tá ,não fiques assim - confortei-o dando lhe um abraço

- eu amo-te -disse ele

- eu também e muito , olha isto não é um adeus ,é um até já -disse e ele sorriu

- espero -disse ele tentado sorrir

- xau ... amo-te - disse eu

-xau - eu também -beijamos nos

Fui até ao aeroporto um pouco triste ,eu estava bem com o kendall não queria deixar assim ,mas é o melhor para mim . Apanhei o avião com destino ao Canadá , algum tempo depois tinha chegado .


	5. Concelhos

Bem os meus dias no Canadá estavam a ser mais o menos, a minha prima Olivia ,estava com o namorado ,poucas as vezes que estou com ela,mas estou gostar de cá estar ,esta a saber bem .

A Olivia, tinha ido ter com o seu namorado , e eu fiquei em casa , estava a ver tv , a minha tia andava lá na cozinha a fazer um doce qualquer , e depois de deixar tudo arrumado e feito o doce veio ter comigo.

- então estas a gostar de cá estar ?-perguntou

- claro , estava mesmo a precisar destas férias - respondi

- eu não queria meter ,mas qual é o motivo da tua visita ,tu podes visitar sempre que quisres ,mas chegaste com uma cara triste , o que tens ?-perguntou me a minha tia

- oh tia é complicado -respondi, suspirando

- podes falar comigo se quiseres -disse sentou-se

- Bem a minha vida lá em L.A ,esta um pouco complicada - disse virando-me para ela

- então -perguntou

- O meu namorado pediu me para ir viver com ele, eu fui claro que o amo e eu queria muito eu estou muito feliz com isso nos estamos bem,mas é os amigos da banda e a minha melhor amiga ,epáh nos damos nos bem ,mas parece que eles me invitam,parece que eles estão farto de mim , eu não sei eles saiem não me convidam ,divertem-se sem mim -desabafei

- antes de mais, parabéns uma grande passo na relação , o teu namorado não é aquele da banda ,o .. kendall não é ?-perguntou

-é tia é ele sim -respondi

- Bem , secalhar as tuas atitudes para eles não sã as melhores secalhar tens de ser mais divertida , estar mais com eles, participar nas coisas deles e isso tudo ,vais ver que vai correr bem -disse a minha tia

- é a tia tem razão ,secalhar é isso, eu sou seca e eles não gostam disso... obrigada tia - disse e abracei-a

- de nada estou cá para isso ,para te ver sorrir -disse a minha tia

- pois -dissse

- e a tua relação ocm o kendall esta 100% boa ? perguntou

- nem todas as relaçoes são 100% né mas esta boa, eu amo-o muito e ele também ,agora vivemos juntos , só que o kendall quer sempre fazer amor, e isso deixa-me desconfortavel -disse um puco envergonhada

- oh , fala com ele -disse

- ism e já falei ,e els diz que quer fazer porque me ama -falei

- pois fala melhor , sabes o sexo , é outro grande passo numa relação , e vocês deviam fazer quando há necessidade, ou por vezes demostrar o amor um pelo outro , há varias manerias de o demostrar ,mas o sexo é a maneira maior

-pois é ,mas ele não parece compreender -suspirei

- diz-lhe o que achas, e se ele te ama, decerteza que vai te respeitar - disse aminha tia

- a sério ,tia agradeco tanto, meu deus o que seria de mim, sem os seus concelhos ,agradeço imenso -disse eu

- olha nao tens de agradecer, sempre que precisares telefona-me , mas não agradeças tá ?!-disse abraçando me

- tá ,tia conselheira-disse e ri

- e vais quando para L.A ?-perguntou

- talvez depois de amanhã -respondi

- e amanha o que vais fazer ?-pergutou

- vou ao shopping com a Olivia -respondi

- ela vai largar o namorado ,aleluia -disse a minha tia

- ahahah porque ? -perguntei

- andam sempre os dois e não sei o que -respondeu

- haha eu já reparei , mas ela faz bem, tem de ter é juizo ...- disse

- pois ela tem,ele é bom rapaz também-disse a tia

- então ela esta bem -respondi

No dia seguinte fui quase o dia todo para as compras com a minha prima, o dia passou rápido ,mas foi um bom dia. Mais um dia tinha passado ,na manha seguinte , acordei, tomei banho ,vesti-me e fui me despedir da minha tia e da minha prima, minutos depois ,estava a caminho do aeroporto , para apanhar o avião de volta para Los Angeles...


	6. De volta a LA

Cheguei a Los Angeles, fui directa para casa , eu tinha chave de casa, e fui ,abri a pota não estava ninguém não sei onde o kendall esta ,ele nem sabe que eu cheguei porque disse que não sabia quando eu vinha eu estive mais ao menos um mês no Canadá . Eu queria estar com o kendall. Então o Carlos que é quase um melhor amigo e é nele que confio mais ,madei-lhe um mensagem

"_ Olá Carlos , olha não fales a ninguém desta mensagem, eu já estou em L.A mas eu queria aparecer sem avisar ninguém, será que me podias dizer onde o kendall esta ou se vocês estão juntos, diz qualquer coisa beijo Samantha "_

Mnadei a mensagem passado 2 minutos ele respondeu -me

_" Ainda bem que voltaste estava cheio de saudades, nos estamos na casa do James, vêm cá ter ,descansa eu não digo a ninguém , mas não demores muito pois estamos como saudades e o kendall esta super em baixo por não te ver ,beijos até ja_

Não vou dizer que não mas saber que o kendall esta triste por eu não estar ali com ele partiu me o coração ,mas eu vou já já para lá . Posei as malas,chamei um táxi e fui até a casa do James, toquei a campainha ,e esperei , foi o Carlos que veio abrir.

- chegastee -disse ele abraçando-me

-epáh fala baixoo -ordenei

-desculpa -disse

- onde eles estão ? -perguntei

- estão na cozinha ...anda eu vou a frente -disse ele e fomos

Como tinhamos combinado o Carlos foi a frente ,eu fiquei escondida lá ao pe da porta eles não me viam e o carlos foi para a cozinha

- quem era ?-perguntou o james

- ah sabes aquelas mulheres que andam ai oferecer aquelas cenas maradas com descontos e isso ...era essa gente - respondeu o Carlos

- ah ok -disse o james continuando a comer

-Quando a Samantha volta ,sabes Alexa ? - perguntou kendall a alexa

- não ,sei o mesmo que tu -disse ela

- é ela faz falta-disse o logan

- é muita, eu estou a morrer de saudades, de estar com ela , dos beijos dela, de tudo , estou quase a um mês a dormir sozinho -disse o kendall baixando a cabeça

*Eu sai devagar de trás da porta .*  
- isso é tudo saudades minhas ?-perguntei num tom suave e devagar

- Samantha -disseram todos menos o carlos e o kendall a olhar para mim

- sim , sou eu ,ou já não se lembravam de mim -disse eu a rir

- ai meu deus do céu , não acredito que estas cá ... ai tive tantas saudes tuas meu amor- disse o kendall vindo junto a mim e dando me abraços e beijos

- bem vinda de volta -disse o james

- ai sam , nunca mais vinhas, páh isto era só saudades-disse a Alexa e abraçou me

- meu amor, que saudades, nunca mais vás embora assim -disse o kendall olhando me nos olhos

- , sim sam muitas saudades tuas... ainda bem que vieste porque o kendall parecia um rosa sem água a tipo 15 dias hahaha -disse o logan e veio me dar um beijo na bochecha

- ah obrigada logan... hahaha a sério ? ele é um amor -disse e dei um leve beijo ao kendall

- Como sabias que estavamos aqui na minha casa ?-perguntou o james

- tive um cumplice -respondi

- quem ?-perguntou o kendall

- o Carlos hahaha -respondo e ri

- eu ainda a bocado quando estava a mexer no telemovel estava a falar com ela -disseo carlos

- ahah seu malandros -disse a Alexa

- hahah vocês mereciam ... olhem sabem eu queria muito muito ficar aqui a conviver com vós ,mas eu estou cansada, eu queria ir para casa , mas se tiverem combinado algo para hoje a tarde podem ir , eu amanha volto nova para a diversão -disse eu

- por acaso não iamos fazer nada , estavamos a lanchar -disse o logan

- ah ok ,então eu vou embora, alguma coisa chamem -avisei

-espera eu vou contigo-disse o kendall

-ok , xau pessoal até amanha-despedi-me

Fomos para casa , cheguei ,fui vestir outra roupa e fui me deitar na cama , o kendall veio ter comigo , conversamos um bocado e depois fui descançar e adormeci no peito do kendall .


	7. Encontro com os pais do kendall

No dia seguinte quando acordei o kendall não estava lá ,então tomei banho , vesti-me e desci , o kendall estava na cozinha ,porque etsva a afzer barulho

- a fazer-me o pequeno almoço ?-perguntei

- sim,mas tens de te despachar -respondeu

- porque ?-perguntei

- hoje tu vais conhecer os meus pais -respondeu

- a sério , o meu deus - disse muito entusiasmada

- queres ir ?-perguntou

- claro , quero conhecer os teus pais ... as pessoas que fizeram esta perfeição - disse eu

- awww ainda bem , mas temos de ir um dia a portugal ver os teus -disse ele

- claro ,quando eu voltar a ter férias e tu também ,vamos-disse

- ok , fico a espera ... mas agora despacha-te

- Calma , tenho que comer devagar , nunca ouviste dizer que comer rápido engorda - disse eu

- ahahahaha não nunca tinha ouvido dizer , mas se engordares eu vou amar te a mesma princesa - disse ele , dando me um beijo .

- oiww tão querido , meu deus – afirmei eu .

- Váaaa despacha te láa - respondeu ele , empolgado .

- Okok já comi , deixa me só ir lavar os dentes e ir buscar a mala -disse

O Kendall saiu e foi buscar o carro , enquanto eu dava os últimos retoques , passado uns 2 minutos , o Kendall apita . E lá fui eu ter com ele.  
- Possa tu para saíres de casa e preciso quase um dia - resmungou o Kendall .

- Epah tem calma Kendall , nunca te vi com tanta pressa - disse eu

- Pois , desculpa , mas com os meus pais tem de ser tudo a horas certas e tu não estás a facilitar .

- Desculpa mor - disse eu dando lhe um xoxo .

O Kendall pôs musica e fomos , passado meia hora já tínhamos chegado. A casa dos pais do Kendall era linda , tinha uma arquitetura trabalhada , era encantadora. Paramos o carro e saímos.

- Achas que estou bem , Kendall ?- perguntei

- Estás ótima - Respondeu ele , sem sequer olhar para mim .

Ele estava estranho e não me dizia o porquê , começava a preocupar me , conhecer os pais dele começava a preocupar me .

Tocamos a campainha , veio a porta um empregado .

- Bom dia Kendall e senhora desconhecida -disse o empregado

- Bom dia . dissemos os dois

- Entrem , os seus pais estão a vossa espera na sala de refeições .

Assim fomos , quando chegamos os pais do Kendall olhavam me de alto a baixo , fiquei incomodada .

- Olá mãe , olá pai . disse ele , dando um beijo a cada um .

- Olá filho . responderam

- Mãe … Pai , está é a minha namorado á Samantha.

- Olá , é uma prazer conhecer-vos .-disse eu ,um pouco envergonhada .

- Olá , o prazer e nosso , sentem se – respondeu a mãe dele

Passado um bocado apareceu um empregado com o almoço , o comer estava ótimo , mas os olhares deixavam me desconfortável. Quando acabamos de almoçar , fomos até ao jardim , beber um café com gelo , pois estava muito calor .

- Então querida , o que fazes da vida ? perguntou o pai do Kendall

-Sou modelo -respondi

- Muito bem , dás-te bem com esse trabalho? -perguntou

- Sim,tenho tido algum sucesso -respondi

-E gostas do que fazes?-perguntou

- Gosto , para dizer a verdade não era o que eu queria seguir,mas dou o meu melhor e estou a conseguir e estou a gostar da expriencia-respondi

- Pois ,ainda bem , mas o que querias seguir mesmo ? perguntou

- Sempre quis ser jornalista ,mas tive uns contra tempos na minha vida e não consegui seguir essa carreira, e então disseram me que tinha perfil para modelo ,e tentei e consegui , gosto do que faço e divirto-me -respondi

-Ah muito bem , uma mulher trabalhadora -disse ele a sorrir

- É temos de fazer pela vida, se quero ter uma vida confortavel tem de ser assim - disse

- É isso mesmo -disse ele com um ar confuso

- Sabe, há quem diga que estou com o kendall pelo dinheiro ,mas não , eu recebo bem para mim , nunca pedi nada ao seu filho ,estou com o seu filho porque o amo muito e porque me faz feliz -disse olhando nos olhos do pai do kendall

- Ainda bem , porque o kendall fala muito bem de ti - disse

- É bom sinal -larguei um sorriso

-É espero que sejam felizes -disse

Estava a conversar com o pai do kendall e o kendall apareceu , disse que tinhamos de voltar, despedimos nos dos pais o kendall e fomos, no carro iamos um pouco calados

- O que o meu pai te disse ?-perguntou o kendall quebrando o silencio

- Perguntou o que eu fazia e depois tivemos a falar sobre o que eu queria da vida,é perguntas normais dos pais -respondi eu sorrindo

- É...ok -disse e continuou a conduzir

Iamos no extremo silencio e eu sem perceber o que ele tinha ,antes de irmos estava tão contente ,e depois ficou esquesito .


	8. conversa

Os dias iam passando a atitude do kendall naquele dia, começava me a intrigar , não percebi e ele nunca disse nada, talvez porque nunca demostrei interesse,mas acho que se passa algo .

O kendall estava a lavar o carro na rua , e eu fui ter com ele, lá estava muito intretido a lavar.

-Podemos falar ?-perguntei

- Claro -respondeu

- Podes me dizer porque naquele ,dia que fomos a casa dos teus pais ,estavas tão feliz e quando chegamos lá ficaste com uma cara triste ou preocupado com alguma coisa? -perguntei pegando numa esponja para o ajudar

- Porque , os meus pais nunca aceitaram as minha namoradas, porque elas estavam comigo porque causa de eu ser famoso e ser rico e sempre arranjaram grandes confusões , e os meus pais estavam preocupados que fosses mais uma, não reparaste como a minha mãe olhou para ti - disse olhando me nos olhos

- Por isso é que o teu pai , fez muita pergunta sobre o que eu fazia , mas ele depois ficou mais simpatico ,quando eu le disse que estava contigo porque te amo ,e trabalhava para ter o meu dinheiro e nunca te pedi -disse eu

- É isso , mas fizeste bem em dizer isso - ele disse me chegando se perto de mim

- Eu amo-te tá, não sou intereseira- afirmei ,continuando a esfregar

- Foi exactamente o que lhes disse... e eles acreditaram ,porque a minha mãe disse para aparecermos mais vezes - disse ele

- falaste que nos viviamos juntos ?-perguntei

- sim ,falei , ele só disseram se precisarmos de algo para avisar - respondeu

-Ok-disse

Continuei a limpar calada, e ele molha-me com a a mangueira e foi assim que começou... Eu fui ao pé dele dei-lhe um beijo leve ,peguei na magueira devagar e molhei-o ele ficou a olhar para mim , e veio ter ficamos a lutar pela mangueira,e quem ficava com ela, nisso tudo molhamos nos todos . Fomos para dentro e fomos tomar banho , depois sai do banho passei o creme e vesti-me.

Depois fomos até a casa do Carlos ,eles estavam lá todos , entramos e fomos até a sala ,porque estavam lá

- Houve festa hoje -disse o james

- Festa ?-perguntei e olhei para o kendall sem perceber

- Pois veem os dois com o cabelo molhado - respondeu

-Ah ,és mesmo parvo , nos tivemos a lavar o carro e deu-se uma guerra e depois fomos tomar banho -disse eu

- Chama-lhe de guerra haha -disse o logan a rir

- A sério - bufei e fui me sentar

- O que vamos fazer hoje ?-perguntou o kendall

- Vamos jantar todos aqui na minha casa e vamos para a discoteca logo - Respondeu o Carlos

- Boa, estou mesmo a precisar de festa ... hoje vou apanhar a bobedeira -disse eu

- Vais se eu deixar -disse o kendall

- Não sejas cortes , apanhamos os dois tá ?-perguntei

- humm ok -respondeu e deu-me um beijo

- Vocês os dois bebados , não vai dar resultados bons não -disse a Alexa

- AHAH quem fala, cala-te sabes bem que não -disse

- Tá ,logo vemos , depois vem dizer que te doi a cabeça -disse ela

Jantamos e fomos para a discoteca. Chegamos lá e pedimos uma bebida e fomos dançar, ao longo da noite as coisas iam aquecendo , íamos bebendo cada vez mais .

- Samantha , já não bebes mais ! -disse a Alexa com ar de ironia , já meio alterada com a bebida .

- Ohh cala-te bêbada estás tu alexa - Disse eu

- ahahaha calma , e só hoje .- disse alexa , a rir se

- Kendall , amor traz uma vodka preta com red bull , para mim e para a alexa , sff- Pedi eu

- aahahah isso mesmo Kendall- Disse ela

Ele foi buscar as bebidas e eu acompanheio com o olhar ia a reparar como ele é perfeito e tem um corpo tão bom , que sorte eu tinha em te-lo , estava concentrada a olhara para o corpo dele , quando levantei o meu olhar reparei que estava um rapariga a meter-se com ele ,levantei-me e fui lá

- amor , eu queria um vodka pura, tá -disse eu dei-lhe um grande beijo ,mesmo a frente dela

- eu levo ja ,podes te ir sentar -ele disse um pouco confuso

- não eu fico a tua espera -disse enquanto ele estava virando para o balção

- ele não é para o teu bico ,baza -disse a rapariga e ela foi se embora

A rapariga tinha bazado , mas mais tarde , eles voltaram a encontrar se ao balção . Eu tinha ido a atrás mas escondi-me , ouvir a conversa .

- Olá , és muito lindo e sensual sabias ? -disse ela , tentado seduzir .

- Olá , Obrigadoo .- respondeu o Kendall , sem olhar para ela .

- Como te chama ? -perguntou ela

- Kendall - respondeu

- humm , eu sou a Caty -disse ela , mordendo o lábio

- OK .

- Olha podes olhar para mim , não tenhas medo -disse ela

- O que foi ? respondeu e olhou para ela

Então a rapariga abriu o fecho da camisola e mostrou ligeiramente os seios , mordeu o lábio , apalpou lhe o bumbum e beijou o Kendall .

- desculpa , foi ela -disse o kendall atrapalhado

- Cala-te Kendall !

-eu kendall ? –respondeu ela , com ar de santinha .

- responde ,o que estavas a fazer ... eu não te avisei para te afastares ? -disse aproximando me dela

- eu pensava que ele estava sozinho -disse ela

- ah pensavas ahahahah , e não me viste a dar-lhe um beijo , nem a chamar de amor ?-perguntei irritada

- ah ouvi -disse a rapariga muito baixinho

- ai ouviste, porque o provocaste ?-perguntei

- porque ele é bom e giro , apenas queria me divertir-disse ela muito descaradamente

- Pois ,então vai procurar diversão a outro lado , porque ele é meu -disse

- nem sei como ele esta contigo , és feia , e ciumenta e ele não merece estar contigo -disse ela com ar de arrogante .

- ahahah e achas que merece estar com putas como tu -disse eu

ela deu-me uma estalada

- metes-te com a pessoa errada queridaaa -disse e dei-lhe uma bofetada agressivamente e encostei ao chão e disse :

- Para a próxima que te meteres ao rapazes comprometidos , pensa duas vezes é que pode haver mulher como eu , sem medo de enfrentar vadias

como tu .

Chegá lá o Kendall e tira me do pé ela , agarrando me no ombro para me levantar .

- Isto que não se volte a repetir .disse eu virando lhe as costa .

Eles vieram logo ter connosco

- vamos embora ,esta tudo olhar -disse o james

- O QUE FOI NUNCA VIRAM ! -disse a gritar e a olhar para as pessoas .

- calma samantha ,vamos nos sentar . -disse a Alexa

- Não , não me vou sentar .

Virei lhe as costa em direção a porta de saída , o kendal põe se a minha frente , proibindo a minha passagem .

- Samantha , calma .-disse o Kendall

- Calma Kendall ! Olha sai me da frente, olha lá tu também não a parraste e não foste assim tão obrigado , por isso tens tanta culpa como ela.

- Amorr , por favor !

- Saiii já ! -disse eu agressivamente .

É bazei da discoteca , corri um pouco para encontrar um táxi . Já era tarde , estava um vento frio e estava de alças , esperei até um táxi aparecer . Dentro da discoteca o Kendall , falava com James.  
- Vai atrás dela - disse o James  
- Achas ?- respondeu o Kendall.  
- Sim , vai já.-disse o james  
- Okk.  
O Kendall saiu a correr , quando ele apareceu a porta viu-me .  
- Samanthaaaaa , espera.  
Olhei para trás , ele começou a correr , apareceu um táxi e entrei , ele não teve tempo de chegar ao pé de mim . Fui até ao meu apartamento , estava vazio e frio , apenas havia um resto de madeira e uma caixa de fósforos na cozinha , pois os moveis já tinham sido vendidos. Decidem então fazer uma fogueira , para me aquecer , estive muito tempo acordada, a pensar no que se tinha passado. No outro dia o Kendall foi ver de mim ao meu apartamento , o prédio estava cercado de bombeiros .  
- Ola desculpe , podia dizer o que se está a passar aqui ? perguntou Kendall a um vizinho .  
- Houve um incendio , no apartamento do 2º esquerdo , parece que estava lá uma senhora que já se tinha mudado , mas foi la passar a noite , acho que se zangou com o namorado , você sabes , aquelas chatices de namorados , enfim . O meu filho de manhã saiu cedo e viu a casa arder , decidiu entrar e encontrou a rapariga deitada no chão da sala e levou a ao hospital. Respondeu o vizinho .  
- Ok , muito obrigado -disse o Kendall a chorar .


	9. Viagem

Fui levada para o hospital , a partir dai não me lembro de mais nada, só mesmo de alguém agarrar a minha mão .

- Olá - disse o Matt o vizinho que me salvou

- Olá-respondi e sorri

- Como te sentes ?-perguntou

- Tudo menos bem -respondi

- Pois ... desculpa - disse ele

- Ah não faz mal ... olha obrigada por me teres tirado de lá-agradeci

- oh de nada, eu vi -te a chegar parecias triste e de rastos . Depois de manhã foi a janela e vi chamas ,fui logo lá - contou me ele

- chega aqui ao pé de mim... obrigada - ordenei , ele aproximou-se e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e ele corou

- de nada -disse ele envergonhado

- não sei como agradecer -disse mexendo devagar

- não tens de agradecer -disse ele e sorriu

- tenho sim -respondi

- não tens não ... olha eu tenho de ir embora-avisou

- Aparece cá mais tarde ,se puderes- disse

- Claro - disse e saiu

Deitei a cabeça na almofada e ouvi a voz do kendall , eu não queria falar com ele , então fingi estar a dormir , ele entrou , sentou-se , e agarrou a minha mão , pediu desculpa , disse que não devia ter feito coisas da maneira que fez e devia ter ido atras de mim mais cedo. Não sei , mas custou-me ouvir aquilo , talvez fosse odio o que sentia por ele, não apetecia estar com ele, falar com ele.

Os dias iam passado , o matt aparecia lá várias vezes ,passavamos algume tempo juntos ,com o kendall falamos , e acabamos , eu sinto-me atraida pelo matt , talvez ainda pense no kendall ,mas o matt não sei ,desperta-me interesse.

- Vai ter alta agora, depois tem de passar lá por baixo para assinar ,como ja não esta cá no hospital e pagar -disse me o médico

- Ok senhor doutor ,obrigada- disse

- De nada , e as melhoras -disse o médico e saiu

- Tenho uma sugestão -disse o Matt

- qual -disse eu

- Se queres viajar comigo ?-perguntou

- ahh,não sei (esquece o kendall samatha )... claro,vamos -respondi

- vamos hoje para las vegas , passar uma semana-disse ele

-Boa -disse com um sorriso

Eu sai do hospital , fui até a casa do kendall ,fazer as malas , para ir, então fomos , cheguei lá abri a porta, o matt entrou

- o que ele esta aqui a fazer ?-perguntou o kendall sobresaltado

- veio comigo -respondi

- esta casa é minha , que eu saiba não fazes mais parte -disse ele irritado

- pois isso mesmo é que vou fazer as malas, nos vamos viajar , depois volto para vir buscar o resto das coisas - avisei

-ainda bem -disse ele e voltou a sentar-se

Nos fomos para cim eu fix as malas , e descemos , o matt foi a frente e ele saiu .

- Adeus -disse eu

- adeus, não te esqueças de vir cá tirar o resto das coisas -disse ele

- não me vou esquecer -disse

- desculpa por tudo - disse baixo eu olhei para ele e sai. - Samantha espera. disse

- Diz !- respondi

- Nada esquece , boa viagem - respondeu com uma lagrima no olho .

- Desculpa a serio , nao era isto que tinha planeado ! -disse e virei as costas.

- Pensa se que é isto mesmo que queres - respondeu o kendall pondo me a mao no ombro

-Sim , é ...- respondi , quando me virei fiquei bem perto dos lábios dele .

o kendall beijou me , mas rejeitei e bazei .

Ele chegou a porta , e foi me ver a ir embora , olhei para cima e vi-o a chorar entrei no carro e fui me embora levando o kendall no meu pensamento e talvez no coraçao .

Nos fomos até Las vegas, o matt tinha lá uma casa e fomos até la , chegamos arrumamos as coisas, passear para conhecer a zona, depois da volta fomos para a casa do matt , fomos ver um filme , eu encostei a cabeça ao ombro dele e ficamos a ver o filme

- samantha ?-chamou me o matt

- sim - respond e virei me

- nos estamos a namorar?, estamos a curtir ?, estamos a sair como estamos ?-perguntou

- talvez a namorar -respondi

- ok -disse e deu-me um beijo e sorri

- Ainda sentes alguma coisa pelo Kendall ?- perguntou

- Eu vim contigo , não vim Matt . respondi

- Okk , desculpa !- respondeu

- Não faz mal , Matt .- disse e sorri , dei lhe um xoxo e voltamos ao filme

Continuamos a ver o filme, sem dizer mais alguma coisa um ao outro .


	10. Las vegas

Os dias iam passado , estavam tudo a correr bem , eu pensava menos no kendall ,estava me a divertir me muito. O Matt levou-me a jantar fora, fomos para um restaurante , era grande mas tinha pouca gente , luzes fracas , musica ambiente , um cheiro agradável fomos nos sentar numa mesa para dois.

-isto é muito bonito -disse

- é ,muito giro ,mesmo e come-se bem aqui -disse ele e veio o empregado

O empregado levou o pedido , e ficamos a espera , íamos conversando , algum tempo depois o empregado trouxe a comida e as bebidas , começamos a comer e continuamos a conversa , eu estava a beber um pouco de água e reparo num casal que lá esta ,eu olho bem e vejo o kendall com uma rapariga , com uma vadia qualquer , senti-me ofendida, ele estava a olhar e viu-me e ficou a olhar , e eu fiz um sinal para ir a casa de banho .

- olha eu vou só a casa de banho -avisei o matt

- ok , não demores, o comer fica frio -disse o mat

Eu fui a casa de banho e o kendall veio atras e eu fechei me numa cabine

- samantha onde estas ?-perguntou ele baixinho

- estou aqui dentro -disse e abri a porta e ele entrou

- o que queres ?-perguntou ele

- quem é aquela ?-perguntei

-é a minha namorada -disse com sorriso

- ah ... ok , estas com um aspeto desagradável , tens dormido bem ?-perguntei

- sim -respondeu e olhou para o lado

- e tu o que estas aqui a fazer ?-perguntei

- vim te procurar -respondeu

- e como sabia que estava aqui ?-perguntei

- a alexa disse-me - respondeu

- Hum ok ! Atão tu tens namorada e vens a minha procura ? Rapaz decide te ! - disse  
- AHH pois , eu vim a tua procura … para …para … marcamos eu dia para ires buscar o resto das tuas coisas.- Respondeu o Kendall atrapalhado  
-ah ok ... eu tenho de ir embora ,o matt deve estar a minha espera- disse sai arranjei-me , puxei o vestido ligeiramente para baixo , pus um bocado de batom e sai .  
- Samantha , tas lindaa ! -disse  
- Obrigadaa Kendall , mas olha não era preciso vires para tão longe , só para me dizeres isso , tens a certeza que não queres dizer mais nada ?! -respondi com ar provocante .  
- Não ! -respondeu  
- Tens a certeza ? -aproximei me dos lábios dele  
- …. Te..nho ! respondeu  
- Okkk , Xau Kendall , espero que aproveites bem ! -disse e sai

Eu voltei para a mesa , o Kendall ficou lá algum tempo , comecei comer , estava calada até que ouvi um barulho e olhei era o kendall , vinha na minha direção, fiquei assustada .  
- Samantha - o Kendall chamou me  
- O que ele esta aqui a fazer?-perguntou o matt com cara de espanto  
- Cala-te, agora falo eu -disse o Kendall e pegou na minha mão  
- Samantha , eu fui um burro naquele dia por não ter ido atras de ti ,a culpa é minha eu sei ! Pois se não fosse eu ,não terias ido parar ao hospital nem estarias com ele agora porque o teu coração pertence me eu sei , eu peço desculpa por tudo , eu tive mal esta semana , eu sabia que tu estavas cá e vim com aquela rapariga para te fazer ciúmes e te provar que não gostava de ti ,como tentaste fazer , mas desculpa errei eu fiz este caminho todo e espero que valha a pena apenas para te pedir uma coisa - ele disse e ajoelhou-se e tirou uma pequena caixa  
- Ohhh meu deus -disse eu  
- Por este anos, depois de tudo, realmente percebi que me fazes muita falta , eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo sempre, porque eu sem ti não sou ninguém e o meu coração pertence te ,por isso QUERES CASAR COMIGO ? -perguntou me com esperança da minha resposta  
- O que ? Tu amas me Samantha , não pode aceitar , tu estas comigo , não podes aceitar pff . -disse o Matt atrapalhado  
- Cala-te Matt- disse num tom ligeiramente alto , olhando sempre nos olhos do kendall.  
- Aceitas?-perguntou o Kendall  
- Tudo o que mais quero e casar contigo , isto foi tudo um erro . -respondi com uma lágrima os olhos  
- Ah é esta a tal rapariga , tu sempre gostaste dela, sempre a amaste ... eu sempre percebi isso e no fundo queria te ajudar …. sabes parabéns -disse a rapariga com um sorriso  
- Desculpa Samantha , eu sempre percebi que era ele de quem tu amavas , tu apenas gostavas de mim , talvez me visses como um grande amigo , espero ,vocês merecem -se , Parabéns ! -disse o Matt um pouco envergonhado  
- Obrigada ao dois -dissemos eu e o kendall.  
- Matt , desculpa esta cena ,olha quero te agradecer por tudo o que fizeste por mim , mesmo sabendo que amava o Kendall , foste e sempre será um grande amigo. - disse e dei-lhe um beijo na cara .  
Eu e o Kendall saímos dali, algumas pessoas bateram palmas e desejavam nos os parabéns , o Matt e a rapariga abraçaram se , no fundo eles sabiam da situação .

Fomos até uma praia deitamos nos lá na areia a olhar para o céu e a conversar

- Desculpa -disse eu

-Shiuu , não digas nada -disse o Kendall e tapou-me a boca

- Okok -respondi

- Por agora só tens de pensar em nos dois e depois no resto - disse o Kendall beijou -me

Ele beijou-me tiramos a roupa um ao outro rapidamente, só deixamos os boxers , cuecas e sutiã. Passei a mão no peito , braços, rosto e cabelo demoradamente. Passeou as mãos pelos meus braços, mãos, linha da cintura – e demorou-se mais nas linhas do meu rosto. Beijou o meu queixo, a ponta do nariz, testa, minhas pálpebras fechadas, e, finalmente, minha boca. O beijo era delicado –,sem abrir a boca. Tirou o meu sutiã, - desprendeu-o, tirando uma alça de cada vez, e por fim, o que cobria os meus seios. Abraçamos nos, e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, dando leves mordidas por ali. Nos encaixamos, e comecei a me mexer lentamente e passei para um ritmo constante , os nosso corpos suavam e ansiavam por aquilo . Por fim cai pra o lado e fiquei ali e permanecemos calados durante algum tempo.

- Tinha saudades tuas -disse o Kendall dando me a mão

- Eu também... e muitas -disse e levante a cabeça ainda a respirar num ritmo acelerado

- Vamos para um hotel ou assim ?-perguntou o Kendall

- Para onde me quiseres levar - respondi , sorri e beijamos nos

Levantamos nos e fomos para um hotel onde ficamos lá a dormir .


	11. Felicidade

Dias depois voltamos para L.A estava tudo muito bem, ter me separado do kendall foi um erro e agora tenho toda a certeza disso, ele me faz feliz eu amo, aquele cabelo, aqueles lábios, aquele olhos verdes que brilham como tudo , impossivel não gostar deste homem, o MEU homem, finalmente meu nunca me senti tão bem junto de alguém , tenho certeza que ele sim é a pessoa que quero ficar , partilhar os meus segredos, partilhar a minha alegria a minha tristeza , ouvir os preblemas dele , e estar ali a apoia-lo para tudo , esta foi a melhor decisão da minha vida .

No outro dia acordei com uma linda bandeja nas mãos de Kendall. Kendall meteu a bandeja na mesa e sentou se ao meu lado.

- bom dia princesa que esta perto a ser rainha.

- bom dia principe que esta perto a ser rei. beijamos nos .

- sabes que eu estava mesmo com muitas saudades de ti, da tua boca, dos teus toques, bem de tudo.

- owm querido também estava com muitas saudades tuas.

Acabei de comer, fui tomar um banho ,vesti-me e desci, estava lá os rapazes , estavam todos a conversar.

-Bom dia samantha

- Bom dia rapazes , tudo bem

- tudo ,e tu ?

-melhor que nunca- olhei para o kendall e sorri

Fui a cozinha , beber um copo de água, fui para cima, arrangei o cabelo pus uma maquilhagem simples, peguei a minha mala e desci

- eu vou sair -avisei

- vais onde ? -perguntou o kendall

- vou ter com aquela amiga sabes lá do jornal, ela tem algo para mim -respondi

- ok ,não venhas tarde -disse o kendall dei-lhe um beijo

- xau rapazes

- xau samantha

Sai e fui ter com ela a um café, conversamos sobre o que ela queria, ainda fui até ao jornal, levar lá uns papeis e assinar umas coisas, quando fui para casa já era hora de almoço,entao passei por uma pizzaria e comprei umas pizzas ,e fui para casa

- ainda aqui ? -perguntei

- eles ficam para almoçar não ha mal ?-perguntou o kendall

- claro que não, eu trouxe pizzas a contar com isso -respondi

- boa, pizza -disse o logan rimos todos

-eu vou arranjar as coisas -avisei

- queres ajuda ?- perguntou o carlos

- não te importas ?-perguntei

- claro que não -respondeu

Fomos a cozinha, ele pôs a mesa, eu tirei as pizza das caixas pousei em cima da mesa e os sumos e isso tudo

- Como estão a correr as coisas ? -perguntou o carlos

-Melhor que nunca, nunca me senti tão feliz - repondi

- Reparei nisso , os vossos olhos brilham muito quando se vem, eu nunca vi o kendall tão feliz -ele disse

- é verdade, faz me um autentica mulher - corei

- ahaha -riu se

- então e tu e a alexa ?-perguntei

- Vamos bem - respondeu e baixou a cabeça

- sentes saudades dela não é ?-perguntei

- muitas - abraçou-se a mim a chorar

- tem calma carlos eu também estou a morrer de saudades da minha melhor amiga, contar lhe tudo o que se passa, mas ela volta - disse lhe a chorar também

- ela faz me tanta falta - disse deixando cair algumas lagrimas

- vamos esperar, estamos aqui os dois juntos a apoiar um ao outro, tem calma - disse lhe dando lhe um beijo na bochecha

- é ,obrigada ,ela tem a melhor amiga do mundo -ele disse

- e o melhor namorado hahaa ... agora vamos chama-los

Fomos até a sala, lá estavam eles a jogar muito entretidos.

- que caras são essas ... estiveram a chorar ? - perguntou o kendall

-não - respondi

- o que se passa ? -perguntou o james

- Saudades da Alexa -respondeu o carlos

- É , mas estamos aqui os dois para nos apoiar um ao outro -eu disse

-aww nos estamos aqui também amor -disse o kendall pondo as mãos sobre o meu rosto fazedo olhar diretamente para ele

- eu sei -respondi ,dando lhe um beijo

- e tu puto estamos aqui todos ,para nos apoiar uns ao outros, ela vai voltar , trabalho é trabalho - disse o logan dando um abraço ao carlos

- vocês são as melhores pessoas ,mas temos que ir almoçar -avisei

- ok ,vamos lá -disseram eles foram a frente e eu e o kendall em ultimo

- vai ficar tudo bem pequena -disse me ao ouvido e dei-lhe um beijo e fomos .

A Alexa foi para a europa gravar um filme, que durará 4 meses, de gravações e tanto eu como carlos estamos a morrer de saudades dela, mas apoiaremos um ao outros.

Chegamos a cozinha sentamos nos e comemos, e falamos como sempre

- Então sam como vai o teu trabalho ?-perguntou o james

- tem de ir, trabalho mais trabalho , amanha tenho uma entrevista para fazer - bufei

- Ahaaha a minha mulher não gosta de trabalhar -disse o kendall a rir

- Eu gosto ,mas não me apetece ir ,quero ficar me casa contigo - disse lhe

- aww ai que amor ,ahah mas tens de trabalhar -ele disse

-obrigada pela lembrança - disse lhe

- Então quando é o casamento ? -perguntou o logan

- Quando a sam quiser -respondeu o kendall

- eu quero esperar que a alexa venha -eu disse

-ah não falta muito aqui para o schmidt ter um anel no dedo -disse o logan a rir

- É verdade ,fico muito muito feliz por isso -disse o kendall e olhou para mim

- É o amor ,o logan so faltas tu arranjar uma namorada - disse o james

- ainda não encontrei a rapariga perfeita -ele respondeu

- pahaha ... meu deus engasguei-me - disse a rir me do que o logan disse

- algum problema sam ? -perguntou o logan

- não ,nenhum,nenhum haha - respondi a rir

- e ela chega quando ?-perguntou o carlos

- ahah dia 32 de fevereiro montada num unicornio - disse baixinho

- não sei estou a espera -disse o logan enquanto kendall ria muito por causa do que eu disse

- o que se passa kendall ? -perguntou lhe o logan

- hahaahahhaha nada, lembrei me de uma coisa nada de mais - disse o kendall ainda a rir

Acabamos de almoçar ,eles foram embora e eu e o kendall fomos sentar no sofá a ver um filme o kendall meteu o braço nas minhas costas , e estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele ,do nada ele vira me a cara e dá me um grande beijo, ele tirou o braço e meteu as mãos na minha cintura eu deixei me ir , deitamos nos no sofá dando beijos calorosos puxando me para junto dele, agarrando as minhas costas com força baguçando o meu cabelo, ageitei-me no sofá e ele deitou-se por cima de mim, continuando a dar me beijos , começou a puxar a minha camisola, conseguindo tira-la em seguida tirou a dele, tirar o meu sutien,ele desabetuou as minhas calças e tocam a campainha e paramos de repente e ficamos a olhar um pra o outro

-veste te rápido , que eu vou abri a porta -ele disse

- kendall não te esqueças de te vestires - avisei

- ok pois é , despacha-te - disse ele

Abetuei sutien, vesti a camisola muito rapido, e sentei me normalmente ,e olhei para a porta e eram os rapazes.

- então rapazes esqueceram se de alguma coisa ?-perguntei

- não ,viemos falar com o kendall - disseram

- hum ok , disse

- sam ,andaste no vento ou que ?-perguntou o logan

-no vento? -perguntei

-estas toda despenteada -ele respondeu

- ah , não foi o kendall que estava a mexer no cabelo, devo parecer uma bruxa -disse com um riso ironico

- humm ok , e mais uma coisa, tens o botão das calças desapertado ,também foi o kendall ?-perguntou o logan

- ahaha o kendall haha que pergunta oh , claro que não ,devo me ter esquecido do apertar - disse eu atrapalhada

- pois imagino -disse

- vocês não tinha de ir conversar ou la o que era ?-perguntei tentado desconversar

- temos , e vamos -disse o carlos

- vamos -disse o kendall e eles subiram as escadas e o kendall voltou para trás

- tens a camisola ao contrário - disse o kendal

- hahaha a culpa é tua -eu disse e ri

- logo continuamos ... amo-te - piscou-me o olho e deu me um beijo e foi

Fiquei ali parada a rir ,e a pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.


End file.
